Oriental Shrine
The Oriental Shrine accepts items with a "Far-Eastern" origin. This appears to mean items with origins or historical connections to the area between the Arabian Peninsula and China/Japan. How it works: * Any item submitted to the shrine disappear * the shrine disappears after you have submitted an item that gives a reward. * Once you have submitted 5 items with rewards (the same item can be given multiple times) in 5 different maze runs, the shrine will no longer appear. Note: the 5 items limit might be a simplification but the principle is verified: after a few successes, the shrine will never appear anymore. Items/Equipment that Yields No Reward A-D *Acrobat's Dart *Acrobatics Ball *Acrobatics Monocycle *Alien Helmet *Alien Spawn *Air Elemental Crystal *Air Elemental Heart *Air Spell Book *Aladdin's Lamp *Ancient Element * Angel's Wings (Consumable) * Ashes Tile Urn * Athena' Tears (Necklace) *Assassin's Cloak *Aviation Element *Bandit Claw *Belt of Courage *Belt of Electric Arc *Belt of Oracle *Blackball No.8 *Black Thorn Seed *Bottle of Blood * Broken Mechanical Tentacle *Broken Pilgrim's Soul *Bull Demon King's Hoof *Burned Parchment * Candle (Hand) *Ceremony Ring *Cheap Liquor * Chelsea's Apron * Chelsea's Microphone *Cherry Tree Branch *Cigarette Butt *Clog *Clown's Mask *Command Spell *Complete Alien Spawn *Consul's Armor *Crystal Skull *Curse Eyeshot *Cyclops' Glasses *The Dead Cat *Damselfly Spear *Demon's Cape *Demon's Ring * Demon Thorns * Destroyer's Slate *Dimension Boots *Distant Avalon *Dragonling Skull *Dragon Scale Armor * Dynamic Gear E-H *Earth Elemental Crystal *Earth Spell Book *Electric Element *Electric Shock Ring *Electrical Top *Elemental Bottle *Erberry Wand *Eternal Bracers *Eternal Crown *Eternal Orb *Expired Ketchup *Explorer's Compass *Explorationist's Compass *Explosive Pumpkin *Farplane's Lantern *Fire Spell Book *Fire Elemental Crystal *Fliamir's Soul Box *Flick Knife *Food Drier *Frost Bottle *Game Cartridge *Gatlin Gun *Gaunt's Ring *Gold Bellyband *Golden Mandala *Gray Dwarf Explosive Mine M32 *Golden Lamp Oil *Gumball Fight *Heritage of the Tamer *Hive *Hook Rope *Hunter's Certificate I-L *Inferior Lamp Oil * Immortal Sword *Interphone Battery *Infinity Gems *Inflatable Monkey Baby *Instantine * Jessy's Cat * Jet Engine *Gold Bellyband *Key of Destruction *Key of Sky *Karina's Dagger *Lava Pyracantha *Light Spell Book *Low Quality Cigarette *Luxurious Cassock M-P *Mage's Ring *Magic Carpet *Magic Mirror *Magic Spring *Magic Toffee *Mark of Thor *Magician's Cane *Mechanical Element * Medical Package *Melee Master's Gloves *Metal Fishbone *Metal Charizard *Momotaro's Head Band *Nether Wick *Night Blade *Night Walker's Lantern *Peony Lantern *Persian Powder *Pharaoh's Mask *Pocket Watch Necklace Q-T * Qianqian's Glasses *Quenching Essence *Rabbit's Watch *Rainbow Mushroom *Red Card *Ruby Turban *Rune Ring *Sage's Diary *Sage's Potion * Satan's Heart * Satin Ball *Scourge Bone Chime *Scar Cigarette *Sewer Mushroom *Shadow Badge *Shield of the Warrior *Shuriken *Sinbad's Gloves *Sin Claw * Smart Chip *Sorcerer's Robe *Spiked Alarm Clock *Spy Training Manual *Starmoon Pendant *Statue of Black Panther *Steam Power Armor *Steam Power Belt *Steam Power Gloves *Steam Power Helmet *Stone of the Dragon *Strange Statue *Suffering *Sunflower Seed *Tattered equipment * Teletubbies Bolster *Tin Ring *Titan's Helmet *Trainer's Legacy *Trainer's Whip *Tyrael's Strength U-Z *Vosebarker's Cloak *Warrior Clothing *Water Elemental Heart *Water Spell Book *Water Spirit Cape *Wickedsword *Wild Honey *Winkie Rice Ball *Winner's Uniform *Wizard's Pendant *Yasakani no Magatama *Yata Mirror *Yellow Card *Yuko's Electric Guitar *Zergling Egg Souls that Yields no Reward this subsection was added as a new project I'm going to undertake in an attempt to expand into new possible rewards giving by the shrine. due to the fact that it accepts any soul, I give it I have theorized that there should be one that has a high pay off and considering that before I started this subsection there was only one soul listed I have high hopes for this to pay off. there are 117 know lantern souls never minded bow souls and so far only 3 lantern souls and only 1 bow souls have been checked * Abe no Seimei's Soul * Complete Mammal's Soul * Complete Scoundrel's Soul * Neji's Soul *Broken Mage's Soul See also * Random Events